Medici Third Brigade Armored
Structure 1. 1 command tank(Colonel and veteran 5 man crew) 2. 3 companies of 20 Leman Russ Tanks (360 men) • 5 Standard Leman Russ • 5 Vanquishers • 5 Conquerors • 5 Demolishers Equipment Standard issue equipment included: • Olive green flak armor Brigade and Regimental Sigils on the L. shoulder Silver Aquila on the R. Shoulder (regimental sigil was a shield with a pair of stylized lightning bolts on the Left, a Leman Russ silhouette on the right) Their tanks were painted with slate gray and Olive Green Camouflage with regimental logo on the Turret's right side with an Aquila on the left • An olive green long sleeved shirt(rank markers on the sleeves) (most cut the sleeves down) • Bloused trousers (same color) with gray puttees and black boots. • M36 pattern lasgun(seldom carried) • Medici pattern auto pistol (used as a sidearm) and 2 extra magazines. • Bayonet/combat knife. • 1 week of rations/ meal kit • 2 extra charge packs • Imperial Guardsman’s Uplifting primer Notes on Regimental Culture Their tanks were painted with slate gray and Olive Green Camouflage with regimental logo on the Turret's right side with an Aquila on the left. Vehicle kills were represented by black lightning bolts on the hull. Only exceptional crews were allowed to name their tanks leading to intense competition in the ranks for that honor. They tried to make their tanks as home-y as possible with pictures of loved ones and various nicknacks including fuzzy dice hanging from cannon barrels (Tessera translates from High Gothic as "Dice") Women were a very rare minority in the Medici armored regiments but they still served, earning the respect of the men they fought with. That being said images of female tankers lying on their tanks in various suggestive poses were popular with infantry soldiers. Noteworthy tanks Condotto- Colonel Andretta's command tank, named for renowned soldiers for hire during the Italian Renaissance Eleanor- named for the commander's late wife(her death inspired him to join up and bury his sadness in duty) and a small image of her graced the hull Rattle and Hum(Demolisher)- Not quite up to factory specs this tank had a history of engine problems. Roll the Dice(Standard) An informal battle cry used by the crew- playing on the meaning of Tessera and the fact that tanks roll. Double Tap(Conqueror) A particularity tough Ork armored vehicle required 2 shots. When the 2nd shot went through the hull it killed the Nob commanding all of the Ork armor in that battle. Brass Tax(Standard) A noble once complained to Colonel Andretta about the cost of ammo for the regiment "Call it the Brass Tax for keeping your world free." also a play on the phrase 'getting down to Brass tacks- meaning to speak plainly. "What could speak more plainly than a cannon blast?" Long Cool Woman(Vanquisher) this tank was named in honor of their female gunner, known to never lose her temper or her focus in battle The rest of the crew described her as a "long(meaning tall) cool woman." Knock 3 times (Conquerer) 3 solid hits in a row knocked out the treads but they kept fighting, the crew was careful to knock out 3 enemy vehicles in response. Moonshadow (Demolisher) They crew was once separated from the rest of the regiment, their lights would give them away so they targeted by moonlight instead. They managed to knock out 7 enemy armored vehicles doing so, earning them the right to name their tank. History "Sir, the Targeters are out!" '''"Then aim down the frakking barrel! Give me something!" - a tank commander to his gunner. The Regiment was founded as part of the 3rd Brigade Tessera under the command of the command of Brigadier General Adriana Serino. She was not quite as capable as the others due to getting her position in part by political means. As such they and the Brigade as a whole learned a harsh lesson fighting Orks on Trazadone. Orks had begun to reappear after Tubthumpa's defeat there, quickly reaching a point where the Trazadone PDF could not cope, calling on Medici for help. Serino eager to prove herself and her new command engaged the WAAAGH on the plains near Mount Morphene. They were quickly outflanked and only the quick thinking of Colonel Andretta saved the battle. He broke formation, racing to engage the Ork Deff Dreds approaching on the Left flank. This action alerted the Artillery Regiment who switched targets and smashed them before they could engage with "The Storm" tearing through the survivors. this event would be known in Brigade history as "The Storm of Iron and Brass" The Colonels then acted on their own catching the Orks in a pincer movement that drove them from the field. General Serino killed the warboss personally, putting a laspistol shot into his skull and then mounting it on a spike welded to Condotto, Colonel Andretta's command tank. They learned from that battle, doing well against Orks elsewhere in the Kashidaan Cluster and Xomia but failed to do as well against the Tyranids. The one black spot on their otherwise good record is their total inability to do anything against them, the regiment was overwhelmed and destroyed in the first hour of fighting. There were no survivors but they died surrounded by mounds of Tyranid dead. Category:BrowncoatMando Category:Medici Category:The Kashidaan Cluster Category:Imperial Guard Regiments